


The Chief's Lover

by badassbeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassbeifong/pseuds/badassbeifong
Summary: Lin Beifong is without a doubt, the strongest woman you've ever met. She might actually be the strongest person you've ever met, men included. But she's so good at her job that she has no time for a life outside of it. Until you came along and made her question everything.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 134





	1. Tea with the Chief

“Two years!”

“I said I was sorry ok?”

“We’ve been together for two years and you want to end it all now?”

“I just need to focus on my career!”

“Whatever. I’m done. Good luck.” 

You stood there in shock as your boyfriend of two years walked out. Yes, you were the one who ended it but you weren’t expecting it to go like this. You wanted to move to Republic City to join the police force and he wanted to stay in the South Pole. Needless to say, you made your decision and he made his.

As much as you’d like to sit there and sulk, you had to finish packing. The move to Republic City wasn’t going to be easy but it helped that you had a job waiting for you there. You were going to be the second in command in the police force. Serving right beside Chief Beifong. You had never met the chief but you’ve certainly heard a lot about her.

You sighed as you finished packing and made your way to the dock. Your original plan was to take a boat but Tenzin offered to take you back to Republic City with him. He had come by to tell Korra that he wouldn’t be able to teach her airbending just yet. You and Korra were friends and you knew that she would be upset but it was probably better this way.

“All ready to go?” Tenzin asked as he helped you put your bags in the saddle.

“Yeah. I think so.” You glanced back at your home and sighed. There was nothing left for you here.

The flight to Republic City actually wasn’t that bad. Pema gave you a lot of advice about relationships that you felt you didn’t really need but you heard her out. Once you got to Republic City, you thanked Tenzin and Pema and made your way to your new apartment.

It was bigger than you thought. The view was amazing too. You could see all of the nightlife right from your window. Considering it was such a beautiful location, the rent wasn’t too bad. You put your bags down and sat on your bed, taking it all in. You were finally in Republic City. You started work tomorrow and you couldn’t wait. You changed into your night clothes which consisted of a simple grey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Perfect outfit in case someone broke into your apartment and tried to kidnap you. Easy to fight in and you didn’t mind if it got damaged.

You looked out of your window one last time before finally deciding to go to sleep. You wouldn’t want to meet Chief Beifong in a half-asleep state. Especially if she was as scary as everyone made her seem. But still, she did ask for you specifically.

You turned off the lights and went to sleep, trying not to think too much about tomorrow as it was starting to make you nervous. You kept tossing and turning, trying to figure out why you couldn’t go to sleep. It was only when the sun started to creep through your windows that you realised that you hadn’t slept all night.

You lay in your bed for a few moments and then decided to get ready. Your outfit was strange. It was made of metal, almost as if it was made for a metal bender. But there were little vials that were craftily sewn into the sleeves, perfect for holding water. You filled them up only to realize that no matter how much water you used, it wouldn’t run out. Republic City really was filled with amazing inventors.

Once you arrived at the station, you realised that you were early. Way too early. So you decided to walk around the city and try to familiarize yourself with the streets. You couldn’t be a good police officer if you didn’t know where you were going. Plus you were trying to make a good impression on Chief Beifong. You figured she would be impressed by your sudden knowledge of the streets.

You quickly found that the streets were slightly boring. Perhaps it’s only this way because it’s so early in the morning. You let out a frustrated huff and made your way back to the station. It was open so you went inside and found your desk. Upon further inspection, you found that it was right across from Chief Beifong’s office. 

You dropped your bag at the foot of your desk and sat down. The chair was surprisingly comfortable but it also helped your posture. Which was really good for you because your posture was...lacking. 

“Great chair isn’t it?” You jumped at the sound of a woman’s voice.

“Who’s there?” You tried to make yourself sound intimidating but you knew you failed when you heard the person chuckle.

“Calm down, it’s just me.” The owner of the voice stepped into the light and you gasped.

“Are you...Chief Beifong?” You asked quietly and she nodded.

“How long have you been here?” She asked you as she walked into her office.

“Um, I got here last night.” You were unsure as to whether you were supposed to follow her into her office or stay outside.

“No, I meant how long have you been in the office?” She walked back out of her office with a couple of papers in her hands.

“Oh! About...ten minutes maybe?” You tried to recall what time it was when you got in but you just couldn’t remember.

Lin nodded and stared at you for a bit. You couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Was she trying to determine whether or not you were capable for the job? Or was she trying to intimidate you?

“You wanna go on an early morning patrol with me?” She said as she crossed her arms.

“Huh? Oh, yes of course Chief Beifong!” You grabbed your jacket and looked at her, waiting for instructions.

“Let me put these back. And you don’t need your jacket. You’re wearing your uniform aren’t you?” There was a hint of amusement in her voice and you blushed.

You put your jacket down and tried to calm down. You had to admit, you were a little bit nervous because it was your first day and you didn’t want to make a fool of yourself. But the chief seemed pretty calm right now so you had nothing to worry about.

“Ready?” Lin asked you as she came back out of her office.

“Yes Chief Beifong!” You saluted because it suddenly felt like the right thing to do.  
“Just Chief is fine. And you don’t have to salute. Or shout.” She smirked slightly and started walking.

“Right. Sorry.” You blushed again and followed her.

“So you got here last night right?” She asked as you walked out onto the street.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me ma’am, it makes me feel old.”

“Sorry ma- uh, Chief.”

“It’s fine. I take it you don’t know the streets very well?” She stopped and looked at you.

“I actually do! I woke up early this morning and ventured through the streets, learning the secret paths and whatnot.” You smiled up at her and she nodded.

“Ok, which way to the Emerald Tea Shop?” Lin asked you suddenly and you froze.

“Uh...that way.” You stated confidently and started walking towards the alley on the right.

“L/N?” Lin called out.

“Yes Chief?”

“That way.” She pointed to the alley on the left.

“Right.” You frowned slightly and followed her down the alley.

“Tell me about yourself L/N?” Lin said as you made your way to the tea shop.

“Um, I’m a waterbender, I’m from the South Pole, I’m a healer-”

“I read all of that in your file.”

“Oh.”

“Tell me something that’s not obvious.” Lin said as she opened the door of the tea shop and gestured for you to go inside.

“Ok, I love writing and if you ask my friends, they’ll tell you that I’m really good at it.” You said as you looked up at the menu and tried to decide what to order.

“What about your parents? What do they think?” She looked down at you curiously.

“My parents disappeared when I was seven.” You replied quietly and looked down.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No it’s fine. Not a lot of people know. But I think my boss should.” You smiled at her and she inhaled sharply.

“Two jasmine teas please.” She said to the guy at the counter and he nodded.

“I like jasmine tea.” You said softly.

“I thought you might.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. Just an instinct I guess.”

“Well you have great instincts.” You grinned and took the cup from the guy.

“Glad you approve.” Lin watched you carefully.

She couldn’t figure out what it was but something about you was intriguing. Maybe it was the way you carried yourself or the way you managed to keep cool even when you’re wrong. Whatever it was, Lin was going to find out.

“Hey Chief?”

“Yeah?”

“Does your tea taste weird too?”

Lin blinked and looked at you. Your eyes were clouded and you seemed to be losing your balance. Lin knew what was going to happen before it even happened so when you fainted, she caught you.

You were slowly fading out of consciousness but you could hear Lin shout something, there was the sound of breaking glass and clinking metal, and then silence. Nothing but silence.


	2. A Subtle Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to Republic City might have been the best decision of your life. But as things begin to spiral out of control, you begin to wonder whether coming here was more of a curse to the people around you. Especially Lin.

You could hear the wind blowing softly outside. The sound of cars driving by. Soft breathing of someone near you. Almost like they were sleeping.

You opened your eyes suddenly and sat up. Looking around the room, you realized that you were in some kind of medical room. White walls, white bed sheets, white floors. Definitely a medical room. To your left, there was a window. It was open slightly to let fresh air in. You turned your head to the right and gasped quietly. Lin was sitting in a chair, completely asleep. And yet somehow, she had amazing posture.

You shifted slightly in your bed and tried to sit up but your body just wouldn’t respond. You sighed and gave up but your movements caused Lin to walk up with a jolt.

“L/N! You’re awake!” She stood up and walked towards your bed.

You nodded and tried to move again but you just couldn’t. It’s like your body didn’t want to listen to you. Lin saw you struggling and shook her head.

“It’s no use.”

“What do you mean?” You stopped struggling and looked up at her.

“The tea was poisoned. It’s a toxin that essentially paralyzes your body.” She replied.

“Wait what? I’m paralyzed?”

“Temporarily.”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier?” You huffed and crossed your arms.

“I thought it was obvious. Alright. I’m going to head back to the station.” Lin picked up her coat and started walking towards the door.

“Ah ok.” You frowned slightly.

“Hurry up and recover.” It sounded like a harsh comment but you knew what she meant.

“Right.” You looked down at your hands and tried to move them. Nothing happened.

“She seems nice today.” The doctor said as she walked into your room.

“Is she not always like that?” You asked her.

“Oh god no. I’ve never seen her do that.” The doctor replied as she picked up the clipboard beside your bed and flipped through it.

“Do what?”

“Stay the whole night with any one of her officers. She usually pops in and then leaves a few minutes later.” The doctor put the clipboard down and looked at you.

“She stayed the whole night? Wait, I was in here the whole night?” You blinked and looked around, suddenly disoriented.

“Yup. Whatever that toxin is, it knocked you out and left you temporarily paralyzed. And yes, she stayed the whole night. That’s why I’m surprised.” The doctor checked your heart rate and smiled.

“Well you seem fine.”

“I can’t move.”

“Except for that, of course. It’ll wear off in a bit.” She smiled at you and left the room.

You were alone with your thoughts for the next few hours so you decided to meditate. It was something that you learned from Tenzin whenever he would stop by to check on Korra. You picked it up a lot quicker than her.

“Um, someone’s here to see you.” A nurse popped her head in to alert you and you tried to sit up and look as dignified as possible.

“You must be Y/N. My name is Tarrlok. I’m one of the council members here.” A tall man walked into your room and you were taken back.

He was clearly a waterbender, based on his clothes. And he smelled oddly feminine. But what really bothered you was the fact that he was here alone. You remembered Tenzin telling you that council members always go places with a assistant.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sir.” You greeted him back and he laughed.

“There’s no need for such formalities. How are you feeling? I heard about what happened. It’s terrible.” He walked over to the chair that Lin had been sitting in and pulled it closer to your bed and then sat down.

“I’m feeling a lot better than I was a while ago.” You smiled slightly.

“That’s good to hear. How long have you been here?” He rested his arm on the arm rest and intertwined his fingers, staring at you with a look of curiosity.

“The hospital or Republic City?”

“Republic City.”

“Well I arrived two nights ago.”

He nodded but didn’t say anything. Minutes went by and you were starting to get worried. Why wasn’t he saying anything?

“I have an offer for you.” He said suddenly and you frowned.

“Really? What is it?” You had no idea what he had to offer you.

“Leave you position at the police force and join me on the council. I can guarantee that it’s much safer. You were clearly targeted because you’re new to the force.” He smiled at you as if he had just given you the best thing in the world.

“What? No. I’m not leaving the force. That’s absurd. Whether I was attacked for being new to the force or not, I’ll deal with it on my own.” You crossed your arms and tried not to show how surprised you were that your body was moving again.

“I see. Well you seem to have made up your mind.” Tarrlok got up and walked to the door, turning around just before he opened it.

“I have a feeling we’ll be seeing each other again very soon.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” You replied and he left.

“Well that was horrible.” You said outloud as you processed what had just happened.

“He’s usually like that.” You jumped and look back up at the door.

Lin was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame casually. She didn’t look as worried as she did earlier which relieved you.

“How long have you been standing there?” You asked her as she walked into the room.

“I was waiting outside the whole time. Tarrlok really does talk a lot.” She walked over to the window and stared out of it.

“Yeah...I thought you went back to the station.” You said and she nodded.

“I was on my way there when I saw Tarrlok making his way here. I had a feeling that he would try to talk to you.” She turned around and looked at you.

“He tried to get me to quit.”

“I heard.”

“But I didn’t.”

“I know.”

“Wait just how long were you out there?”

“Let’s see...the whole time I think.” She smirked and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Is something funny?”

“No, not at all.” You smiled at her and she frowned.

“Then why are you laughing?”

“You’re really not that bad.”

She froze and stared at you. Lin had been told that she was intimidating, harsh and occasionally, heartless but not that bad? That was a new one.

“What are you comparing that statement to?” She asked as she leaned back against the window sill.

“Just some stories I’ve heard.” You stretched and she gasped quietly.

“You can move again I see.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah, that’s pretty recent.” You grinned and stretched some more.

“You’re quite flexible.” Lin pointed out as you continued to stretch.

“Yeah, I wasn’t always this flexible though. It took years of constant stretching.” You stopped and stared at her.

It was only then, when the sun hit her face on a slight angle, that you realized how beautiful her eyes were. Not only the colour, but the fire that burned behind them. The determination that could make anyone feel inspired. But for a split second you saw something else. A soft kindness that made your heart melt.

“Is something wrong?” Lin asked you suddenly and you snapped out of your thoughts.

“Yes- I mean no! Just thinking. Sorry.” You blushed and looked away from her.

“Can you walk?”

“Usually yes. Right now, I don’t know.”

“Want to give it a try?” She held her hand out to you and you hesitated.

“Sure.” You took a deep breath and took her hand, slowly trying to stand.

“Easy, we’re in no rush.” She gently guided you out of your bed.

You stood up straight and slowly let go of her hand. Standing was no problem. But you weren’t too sure about walking. Lin seemed to notice your hesitation.

“You don’t have to do this-”

“No, I want to.” You took a step forward and wobbled.

“Ok so walking is a no for now.” Lin said and you frowned.

“I’m going to do this.”

“Y/N, you have nothing to prove.”

“Yes, I do!” You exclaimed as you took another step forward. 

You rushed it. The moment you lifted your foot of the ground, you knew. There was nothing you could do as you went flying, face-first, towards the floor.

“Second time in two days.” Lin said as she caught you just before you hit the ground.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the second time I’ve caught you in the last two days. Don’t make a habit out of this.” She helped you stand up straight and you blushed.

“Sorry. I just-”

“I know. But you really should take this a bit slower. Here, lean on me.” She wrapped her arm around your should and you blushed harder.

“Take it easy.” She mumbled as you tried to walk faster.

“I’m not use to doing things slowly. Especially walking. Where are we going anyways?” You frowned and asked her.

“There’s a park nearby that I think you might like. Especially considering you’ve been in that room for a day.” She replied.

“A park?”

“Mhm.”

You weren’t really sure just how amazing this park was but Lin seemed to know what she was doing so you decided to trust her and go along with this.

“We’re here.” She said suddenly as you turned the corner.

You were speechless. The park really was amazing. It seemed like a south pole-inspired park. Everything there reminded you of home. You couldn’t help but tear up.

“Is something wrong?” Lin asked you as she led you over to a bench.

“No, it’s perfect. Thank you.” You smiled up at her was was shocked when you saw her blush.

You sat there with her in a comfortable silence. The sounds of rushing water, mid-day traffic and city life could be heard in the distance, only helping to put your mind at ease. Lin stood up suddenly and turned around, clearly ready to fight someone.

“So this is why you turned down my offer, Y/N?” Tarrlok said as he walked around, stopping in front of you.

“What are you doing here Tarrlok?” Lin asked him, lowering her hands but standing her ground.

“I could ask you the same question, Chief Beifong. Don’t you have a city to protect?” He asked Lin with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“My people can do their job with or without me guiding them.” She replied with a bit of anger in her tone.

“I daresay they can. But I am curious. Why are you so interested in Y/N?” He took a step closer to Lin.

“Y/N, is the newest member of my team, it’s my job to ensure that she’s ok.” Lin glared at him.

“Is that so? You’re here with her because you want to make sure she’s ok? Because she’s your newest member? Or is it something else?” He stepped closer once again, attempting to tower over her.

“Why do you care so much?” You spoke up suddenly. Tarrlok was starting to get on your nerves.

“Well, I just don’t want a repeat of what happened last time. Why, you almost lost your job over one person, isn’t that right Lin?” Tarrlok had a triumphant look on his face.

“Trust me, I’ve got this under control.” Lin fired back.

“So it is something more? I thought so. I’m sure everyone will be...interested by this news. Especially the press.” Tarrlok turned around and started to walk away.

“Tarrlok-”

“Be careful Lin. You shouldn’t let your feelings interfere with your job.” Tarrlok said as he disappeared through the trees.

“What was all of that about?” You asked Lin but she didn’t say anything.

“Chief?” You stood up and placed your hand on her shoulder.

“Tomorrow...I’m going to hand in my resignation.” Lin said as she started to walk away from you.

“What? Chief wait! Why?” You called after her but she didn’t respond.

She hated to admit it but Tarrlok was right. She couldn’t let her feelings interfere with her work. Not only that but Lin had found out that you were targeted because of her. Lin swore that she would keep you safe but she realized now that she would have to do it from a distance. Even though it pained her to do so. It was better for you.

Or so it seemed.


	3. Tarrlok's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toxin is still affecting you and Lin is starting to worry. As if things couldn't get worse, Tarrlok has decided to come back for you, putting both you and Lin in a horrible situation.

Lin was going to resign. There was nothing you could do or say to change her mind. But you weren’t going to give up that easily. You made your way back to Air Temple Island to find Tenzin.

“Pema! Do you know where Tenzin is?” You asked her as you ran into her.

“Yeah, he went to see how you’re doing- oh my god Y/N! What are you doing here? You should be resting!” She hurried over to you.

“I’m fine. But I need to find Tenzin.” You looked at her and she nodded.

“He went back to Republic City. He just left so you should be able to catch up with him.” You nodded and took off.

If Tenzin was a member of the council, he would know Tarrlok and would be able to talk to him and maybe reason with him. He would also know how to deal with Lin.

“Tenzin!” You called out as you spotted him in the crowd.

“Y/N! I was just coming to see you. What are you doing? You’re supposed to be in bed.” Tenzin said as he waited for you to catch up.

“I was feeling better so I decided to come find you. I need some help.” Tenzin nodded and waited for you to continue.

“You know Lin really well right?” You asked him and he suddenly became flustered.

“I..yes I suppose you could say that.” You nodded.

“I need you to talk to her. Earlier today she said that she would resign and now I can’t find her anywhere and I don’t know what to do.” Tenzin looked down at you and frowned.

“Wait, Lin’s going to resign? Why?” You could feel yourself getting dizzy but you refuse to pass out. Not this time.

“Tarrlok said something-”

“Tarrlok is a part of this?”  
“Yes now let me continue. Tarrlok said something about Lin letting her feelings interfere with her work and that’s when she said that she would resign but Tenzin, I don’t understand what’s happening.” You looked up at him only to find that he looked more worried than you.

“If Tarrlok is involved, this could turn out to be worse than it is now.” Tenzin started walking off towards the police station leaving you there to figure out what he meant.

Deciding that Tenzin knew what he was doing, you followed him. Pema told you about his history with Lin and while it bothered you a bit, you would never hold it against Tenzin. You knew that he still wanted her to be safe.

“Tenzin, I don’t think Lin would come back here.” You stated as you reached the building.

“Sometimes, she goes to the most obvious places.” Tenzine swung open the door and marched in.

“If you say so.” You shrugged and followed him.

“Lin? Are you here?” Tenzin shouted but there was no answer.

“Like I said, she wouldn’t be here-”

“What do you want?” Lin stepped out of her office and crossed her arms, glaring at the both of you.

“Lin, Y/N told me that you’re planning on resigning?” Tenzin spoke carefully and you couldn’t help but wonder why.

“I am. What of it?” She inhaled sharply and you froze.

Her tone was so different from earlier. She seemed like a different person. Was this the Chief Beifong that you had heard so much about?

“Might I ask why?” Tenzin asked her.

“It’s not something you need to know.”

“I’m curious as to how Tarrlok managed to make you resign.” Tenzin sounded different too now. More confident.

“What makes you think Tarrlok had anything to do with it?” Lin raised her eyebrow out of curiosity and then looked at you.

“Y/N told me everything Lin. He threatened you by using your...our past.” Lin frowned.

“He made some good points. That’s all.” She said as she walked towards you.

“Good points? Every other word that came out of his mouth was bullshit.” You mumbled and she chuckled.

“Don’t go making Tarrlok your enemy. He doesn’t play fair.” She put her hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes.

“Why are you giving up so easily? That’s not how the Chief Beifong I heard so much about would act.” You watched her carefully.

“She’s got a point Lin. This is very unlike you.” Tenzin chimed in.

“There’s a lot more to this decision.” Lin sighed and walked back into her office.

“Lin, if you just talk to us, we can help you.” You pleaded with her but she just ignored you.

“I should also let you know, since you’re here, I’m leaving Republic City.” She said with her back turned to you.

“What? Why?” You walked towards her.

“I told you earlier, I put you in danger earlier. I won’t do that again.” She started piling some papers together.

You attempted to walk closer to her but your legs gave out and you crashed onto her desk. You didn’t pass out but you couldn’t move either.

“Y/N, are you ok?” Tenzin came running in as soon as he heard the crash.

“Does she look ok to you?” Lin snapped back and gently lifted you into her arms.

“Where are you taking her?” Tenzin asked as she brushed past him, walking towards the door.

“To my place.” Lin responded and you panicked.

“Lin, I’m fine. You can put me down.” You said but she kept walking.

“If you’re fine, kick me.”

“I- what?”

“Kick me.”

“I’m not going to kick you Lin.”

“You’re not going to or you can’t?”

You sighed and attempted to swing your leg but nothing happened. You panicked as you continued to try. Meanwhile, Lin had managed to bring you back to her house.

“I need to figure out what that toxin was. It’s still affecting you.” Lin lay you down gently on her sofa and went off in search of something.

“Lin I’m fine! I just need to rest!” You called out after her.

“Then rest while I figure this out!” She shouted back and you sighed in defeat.

“You have a nice house.” You commented as she came back with a book in her hands.

“You either have a horrible taste in decor or you’re just being nice.” She mumbled as she sat down on the arm chair beside the sofa and started reading.

“What are you reading?” You decided to ignore her last comment.

“A book.”

“Yes, thank you for that. What’s it about?” You rolled your eyes and she smiled slightly.

“Different toxins and their antidotes.” She got up suddenly and walked into the kitchen.

When she came back, she was wearing glasses. They looked...good on her. But it made you wonder how she was able to see without them. And then you realized that they were reading glasses.

“You wear glasses?” You asked as she sat back down.

“Your eyesight starts to fail as you get older.” She replied.

“You’re not that old.” You mumbled and she smirked.

“I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“Well I’m glad you’re not.”

Lin stopped reading and put her book down. She looked over at you but you were now staring at the ceiling, clearly faking your interest in it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Hmm? Oh nothing.” You continued to stare at the ceiling but you could feel her staring at you.

“You clearly meant something by that.”

“Nope. Nothing.”

“You’re lying.”

“Really? And how would you be able to tell?” You asked her and she rolled her eyes.

“You really don’t know?”

“Oh...right.”

“Are you going to tell me now?” She got up and stood beside the sofa, towering over you and forcing you to look her in the eyes.

“Not really feeling up to it.” You replied back and she sighed.

“Alright, I’ll figure it out myself. Let’s see, apparently I’m not approachable-”

“Apparently?” You scoffed and she frowned at you.

“And I’m not exactly the best at conversing with people, especially when they’re hurting. But I am good at keeping my people safe. So what would make you say what you said?” She sat back down in the arm chair.

“No, Lin, you’re looking at this the wrong way.” You huffed and slowly sat up as you regained feeling in your body.

“Oh am I?”

“It’s not that you’d be a bad mother. In fact, I’m sure you’d be a great mother-”

“I despise children.”

“Oh...well then...look what I’m trying to say is-”

“Shush!”

“Wow, ok-”

“I hear someone.” Lin said quietly and you fell silent.

“Chief Beifong? Are you in there?” A man's voice called out and Lin growled.

“What do you want Tarrlok?”

“I came to bid you a farewell from the police force.” You couldn’t see him but you assumed that he was smirking right now.

“Not interested.” Lin called back.

“Oh, well I’m also here for Y/N.”

You froze and looked at Lin. How on earth did he know that you were here? Did someone tell him? Or was he following you?

“Y/N isn’t here.” Lin got up slowly and walked towards the door.

“Of course she is. I saw you bring her here.” You shivered as you realized that he had been following you.

“What do you want with her?” Lin was now standing in front of the door and she looked like she was ready to break it down and start a fight.

“I can’t exactly disclose that information to you.”

“Well then you can leave.”

“I’m not leaving without her.”

Lin looked back at you. You could move now so if it came down to it, she could hold him off while you escaped through the emergency exit. But when she saw the look on your face, she feared that you would stay and fight.

“Lin, I can handle this.” You said as you got up and stood beside her.

She nodded and opened the door. Tarrlok was standing there, by himself, with a very official looking document in his hands.

“I’ll go with you on one condition.” You said and he nodded.

“Very well, what is it?”

“Lin keeps her job and you stop trying to make her resign.” He laughed at this.

“Fine. You have my word. Let’s go.” He turned around and you started to follow him.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Lin grabbed your arm, holding you back.

“Lin, you said that you don’t want me to get hurt because of you. The same applies to me. I don’t want you to have to put aside your life for me.” You gently pulled your arm out of her grasp and followed Tarrlok.

Lin realized that there was nothing she could do at this point. You were leaving with the worst man on the planet and she couldn’t even stop you. She felt helpless. As she watched you go, she realized that the only way she could help you now was to constantly keep an eye on you. But Tarrlok seemed to have realized this too.

“Oh, Lin? If you try to follow us, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to guarantee her safety.” After he had ensured that you were in his car, he returned to Lin’s doorstep to tell her this.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on her!” Lin shouted as he walked away laughing.

Lin’s only plan was no longer going to work. She had no idea what to do. As Tarrlok’s car pulled away, she could feel her grasp on you fading away. You were gone and there was nothing she could do. She had failed to keep you safe.


	4. A Sudden Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrlok has been watching you for a while now. He's finally decided to make a move, ruining your life in the process. Just when things seem to get worse, an unexpected hero might just come through.

“Are you ready?”

You blinked and looked to your left. Tarrlok was sitting beside you in his car, ready to drive off but apparently waiting for your approval. You nodded, seeing as you had no other option.

“Good.” He drove off and you held back your tears.

“Did I do something to upset you?” Tarrlok asked suddenly and you stared at him in disbelief.

“Really? You have the audacity to ask me that?” You crossed your arms.

“Personally, I think I’m doing you a favour.” He smirked and you had the urge to hit him over the head.

“How so?”

“Huh?”

“How are you doing me a favour?” You narrowed your eyes at him and he sighed.

“All in good time my dear.”

You frowned and looked out the window. You knew that you were doing the right thing but it just hurt so much. You really cared about Lin but you couldn’t keep putting her in compromising positions. It wasn’t fair to her.

“Doing some deep thinking over there?” Tarrlok asked you and you lost it.

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“You heard me. First you threaten Lin and make her resign, then you practically kidnap me, what are you planning?” You said and he pulled over to the side of the road.

“You intrigue me.”

“If it were coming from anyone else, I would take it as a compliment.”

“I was going to wait until we got back to my office but you’re really putting pressure on me so we’ll do this now.” Tarrlok pulled out the papers that he was holding earlier and handed them to you.

“What do you want me to do with this?” You asked him and when he didn’t reply, you decided to read it and figure it out yourself.

“I need you to sign at the bottom.” He said casually which irritated you, considering what was on the paper.

“You want me to marry you? Have you lost your damn mind?!” You shouted and he sighed deeply.

“If you’d let me explain-”

“Explain what? How insane you are so I can be prepared for the future? What the hell is wrong with you?” You tried to open the door but he had locked it.

“You see, I’ve had my eye on you for a while now. For about...two years, I’ve been watching you. And about a year ago, I decided that I wanted to marry you.” He said all of this as if it was normal.

“Great story. Really emphasizes how messed up you are. Listen carefully ok? I am not going to marry you.” You handed the paper back to him but he didn’t seem phased.

“You don’t have a choice.”

“Of course I do. And I choose no. Now let me out.” You tugged at the door again but he didn’t unlock it.

“Oh, I think you’ll want to hear me out.” He smirked again and you had to hold yourself back from punching him in the face.

“What?”

“If you choose to leave now and not marry me, I will personally make sure that Lin is fired and I can’t guarantee whether she’ll be safe. If you marry me, I will never contact her again unless it’s permitted by the council.” He smiled at you and you sighed as you realized what you had to do.

“Fine. I’ll...I’ll marry you.” You whispered and he nodded.

“I knew you were smart.” He said as he merged back onto the road and continued driving.

You signed the papers quietly, trying not to cry as you did so. You felt as though you were practically signing your whole life away.

“I think I’ll take you back to my house instead of my office. We should celebrate our marriage, don’t you think?” He smiled and you could feel your anger rising.

“You’re sick.”

“Ah well, no one would believe that my own wife would say that.” 

You closed your eyes and tried to think of a way out of this. Maybe you could burn the papers and run away? No, Lin would be in danger. Maybe you could run away with her? Also no, she would want to stay and fight.

“We’re here. Oh, I hope you’re not thinking of running away. You’ll only be making the situation worse.” Tarrlok said as he parked the car and unlocked the doors.

“I wasn’t.” You mumbled back as you opened the car door and stepped outside.

You might hate the man but you couldn’t deny the fact that his house looked amazing. It was huge, way too much space for one person but then you considered that maybe he was holding other people hostage here too. But there was no way that he was that insane, right?

“Congratulations. You’re the first person, other than myself, to have entered my house.” Tarrlok said to you as he opened the door and ushered you inside.

The inside of his house was just as magnificent as the outside. The decor was beautiful, the walls were painted so that they blended well with the flooring and the whole house smelled...pretty. If pretty could be a scent. You weren’t surprised about the scent though, seeing as Tarrlok himself smelled like a woman. Which did bother you.

“Lovely isn’t it?” Tarrlok asked you as he noticed your look of awe.

“It’s alright.” You shrugged and looked up at him.

“You’re probably wondering what to do now, aren’t you?”

“Um, no. I was thinking of ways to knock you out.” You smiled innocently at him and he frowned.

“Now dear, you really shouldn’t try. It’ll-”

“Only make things worse, yes I know. You’ve only said it a billion times.”

“I do believe I said it once.”

“That’s already too many.” You rolled your eyes.

Tarrlok turned to you and pinned you to the wall. It wasn’t as comfortable as you had imagined it, seeing as though he was doing this more out of anger than lust. Plus, you had never imagined it with him. 

“Do you think I’m joking?” You could tell that he was angry but you didn’t care.

“No because kidnapping is not a joke.” You replied and he tightened his grip causing you to wince slightly in pain.

“I didn’t kidnap you. You chose to come with me, remember?” 

“Yeah, only after you threatened the woman I care about!” You kicked his knee and he let go of you.

“You’ve got one hell of a kick.” He stated as he winced whilst trying to stand straight.

“The next one is coming for your face. Now here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to let me go, you’re going to leave Lin alone and you’re never going to mention any of this to anyone.” You were trying to threaten him but Tarrlok saw right through you.

“You’re in pain, aren't you? The toxin is still in your body. Any minute now, you’ll pass out. That’s why you put so much power into that kick.” He walked towards you and just as he said it, you passed out.

“I’ll take care of you my love. Don’t you worry.” He carried you upstairs as you went in and out of consciousness. 

You had to admit, if Tarrlok wasn’t so insane, he could actually be a nice guy. He seemed nice enough...and he was actually kind of amusing. And he smelled nice?

“What did you do to me?” You mumbled as you realized that your thoughts were now very different from before.

“I didn’t do anything. Why? Are you starting to fall in love with me?” He smiled down at you and for the first time, you noticed how nice his eyes were.

You blinked and shook your head, trying to erase those thoughts but they wouldn’t leave. Tarrlok must have done something to you but when? When he pushed you against the wall maybe? Or when he caught you?

“It was when I caught you, if you were wondering.” Tarrlok said as he gently placed you onto his bed.

“So you did do something to me!” You shouted but he only laughed.

“I did. But that doesn’t matter to you, does it?” He stroked your hair softly and you suddenly felt calm.

“No...I guess it doesn’t.” You mumbled as you started to fall asleep.

“Good.” He gently kissed your forehead and then left the room as you slept.

Tarrlok went downstairs and picked up the paper that you dropped on the floor when you passed out. He smiled when he saw your signature and the little frowning face drawn beside it. It was these little childish things that made him like you. You were a free spirit. And now, you were his. And there was no one who could get in the way of your love.

“Tarrlok, are you home? I need to talk to you.” Tarrlok froze as he heard Tenzin’s voice come from outside of his door.

“Tenzin! What could be so important that you had to make a house call?” Tarrlok smiled at Tenzin but he did not smile back.

“Have you seen Y/N?”

“No. Not since I went to introduce myself at the hospital. Why?”

“She passed out again at the police station so Lin took her back to her place but when I went there, Lin told me that she was gone. She didn’t say anything else though.” Tenzin searched for any slip up in Tarrlok’s facial expressions but found nothing. He was too good at hiding his emotions.

“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that. I haven’t seen her. I’ll let you know if I do come across her.” Tarrlok didn’t wait for the airbender’s response as he closed the door.

“God damnit Y/N, why do you have so many people who care about you?” Tarrlok mumbled out of frustration as he went back upstairs to check on you.

Little did he know, Tenzin hadn’t left just yet and heard Tarrlok. He now knew that Tarrlok had you somewhere in his house. But without solid evidence, he couldn’t bring the police here. The only person who could help him was Lin.

Tenzin made his way back to Lin’s house as fast as could and knocked on her door. She opened the door but didn’t say anything.

“Lin, I need your help.”

“What do you want?”

“I think Tarrlok has Y/N-”

“I can’t help you Tenzin.”

“I- what? Why not?” Tenzin frowned. 

“If it involves Tarrlok or Y/N...I can’t do anything.” Lin closed the door.

“Lin! I don’t understand! Why can’t you help me?” Tenzin shouted but got no response.

The only way he could save you was with Lin. Which meant that he had to figure out a way to get Lin to help him. But he couldn’t figure out why Lin was refusing to help, especially since she seemed to care so much about you. If Tenzin wanted her help, he was going to have to start from the beginning and figure out why Lin was so afraid of anything related to you and Tarrlok. Unbeknownst to him, Tarrlok had plans for you.

And if Tenzin didn’t hurry, it would be too late.


	5. Gone Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrlok has you under his spell but as Tenzin confronts him, it starts to wear off. But is it too late?

You woke up to the sound of someone humming. Looking around, you saw Tarrlok sitting beside you on the bed, staring fondly at you. You didn’t know why but you felt oddly calm, happy even.

“Good morning love. Did you sleep well?” He asked you as you sat up slowly.

“Yeah, I think so.” You smiled up at him and he wrapped his arm around you.

“That’s good.” You nodded and rested your head on his shoulder.

“What do you want to do today?” He asked.

“Don’t you have some council things to do?” You asked as you snuggled up into his arms.

“Nope, I cleared my schedule for you. We can do whatever you want.” He pulled you into his lap and you sighed happily.

“Can we go on a boat ride?” He nodded and you smiled.

“Do you want to go now?” He asked and you nodded.

“Alright. I’ll let you get dressed. I’ll be downstairs.” He kissed your forehead and then left the room for you to change.

You walked over to the closet and opened it. You were surprised to find that all of your clothes were there. Tarrlok must have gone to grab them when you were sleeping. You put on a simple outfit, water tribe styles, and made your way downstairs.

“Well you look amazing.” Tarrlok said as he looked up from his newspaper as you came down the stairs.

You blushed, unsure of how to respond, and he laughed. You felt really good today, better than did yesterday. Because yesterday you were...what were you doing?

“Hey Tarrlok?”

“Yes love?”

“What happened yesterday?” You asked him as your memory was foggy.

“You and I went out on a lovely date that ended rather well. Why?” He stood up and walked over to you.

“I’m just having a hard time remembering things right now.” You held your head as you started to feel dizzy.

“Are you not feeling well? Perhaps we should just stay home today.” Tarrlok held your hand and looked at you with concern.

“No, I’m fine.” You smiled at him and he relaxed but didn’t let go of your hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely positive.” He let go of your hand and nodded.

“Well then, let’s go. There’s a boat waiting for us.” He walked over to the door and opened, waiting for you.

As you walked towards the door, you felt uneasy, almost as if there was some traumatic experience linked with the door or the area around it. Tarrlok noticed this and took action.

“I don’t think you’re well my dear. But I can tell that you really want to go on this boat ride so let’s compromise.” Tarrlok lifted you up and carried you out, bridal style.

“Tarrlok! This is embarrassing!” You blushed and buried your face in the collar of his jacket.

“Would you rather stay home?” He asked you and you shook your head.

“Then don’t complain.” His tone was light and fun, very different from what it usually was.

“But what if someone sees us?” You whispered and he laughed.

“That’s kind of the whole point.”

“Tarrlok!”

“Yes?”

“I can’t deal with you sometimes.” You mumbled and he smiled.

“I know.”

You decided that this would be a great time to take in the scenery. Everything looked different from the height that you were at. Tarrlok seemed to notice what you were doing and lifted you up a bit higher.

“Tarrlok?”

“Yes love?”

“Who’s boat are we going to be using?” The thought had only now occurred to you, there was no way Tarrlok owned a boat.

“What do you mean?” He looked down at you curiously.

“Are we borrowing your friend’s boat?”

“What? No. We’re taking my boat.” He laughed and pointed to his boat that was docked.

It was white, but more like an off-white, and it had light blue tints here and there. There was a water tribe symbol on the sides of the boat. Overall, it was stunning.

“You have your own boat?” You looked up at him in shock.

“Yes. Why do you look so surprised?” He gently placed you on one of the lounge chairs on the deck of his boat.

“Not a lot of people can afford a boat you know.” You replied and he laughed again.

“Oh, I know. Do you like it?” He asked as he started it up.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“I agree. Now then-”

“Y/N?” Someone called your name and you looked around curiously.

“Yes?”

“Over here!” You looked to your right and saw Tenzin standing on the dock, waving at you.

“Oh! Hey Tenzin!” You waved back.

“What are you doing here with Tarrlok?” He asked as he walked over to the boat.

“We’re just about to go on a boat date!” You said excitedly.

“A date? Since when were you dating Tarrlok?” He asked and you hesitated.

“Um...a while, I think.” You looked over at Tarrlok who didn’t meet your eye.

“Tarrlok, might I have a word with you?” Tenzin asked him.

“As you can see, we’re about to head out-”

“It’ll be quick.”

“Very well.” He sighed and got off the boat.

“Didn’t you tell me that you didn’t know where Y/N was?” Tenzin whispered.

“I did.”

“So you lied.”

“Oh bravo, you truly are quite intelligent.” Tarrlok smirked.

“And what did you do to her?” Tenzin frowned at Tarrlok’s attitude.

“What do you mean?”

“Why does she think that you’ve been dating for a long time?”

“Because we have been.”

“She got here a few days ago Tarrlok, that’s impossible.”

“Ah well you see, this is where this whole situation no longer becomes your concern.” He glared at Tenzin and climbed back onto his boat.

“Well then. We should get going.” Tarrlok’s boat required water bending, so he stood by the front of the boat and was prepared to push it when you stood up suddenly.

“I changed my mind.”

“About what?” He turned and asked you.

“I think we should stay here.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t...I don’t feel well.” You were lying but Tarrlok wouldn’t be able to tell. He wasn’t Lin.

“Tenzin. I searched the whole upper city, she’s not there.” Lin’s voice could be heard as she came running over to where Tenzin was.

“I know. She’s here.” He pointed at the boat and Lin looked up at you.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Her voice was full of concern.

“Funny that you asked that, I’m actually not feeling all too great.” You slowly got off of the boat.

“What’s wrong?” Lin asked as she helped you down.

“I think I’ve been drugged.”

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other and then up at Tarrlok. Suddenly, the pieces fell together and Lin was ready to arrest him. But once again, she had no solid evidence.

“Nonsense. You haven’t been drugged.” Tarrlok got off the boat as well and walked over to you.

“Really? Then why can’t I remember anything from yesterday?” You snapped at him and he sighed.

“Oh dear, it seems to be wearing off.” He said and your eyes went wide.

“You! You forced me to marry you! And then you drugged me!” You shouted and Lin stepped in between you and him.

“That’s why you took her from my house?” Lin growled and prepared herself to fight him.

“Yes. Now that you all know my plan, I really can’t stay here. And Y/N, you’re going to come with me.”

“Not this time.” Lin flung her arm out, sending the metal coils from her uniform at him. 

But they fell short. Tenzin attempted to blow Tarrlok off of the dock but suddenly he couldn't move. You were about to step up and use your waterbending but much like the other too, you suddenly had no control over your body. Looking up at Tarrlok, you saw him bending. Blood bending.

“You’re a blood bender?” You managed to say and he grinned.

“Well, now all of my cards are on the table.” He forced you to get back on the boat and made Lin tie herself and Tenzin to one of the posts on the side of the dock.

“It was nice talking to all of you.” Tarrlok said as he started waterbending the boat out of the port.

“We’re not leaving.” You said suddenly and he turned around.

“How are you moving?” He stopped waterbending and focused on blood bending you but nothing was happening.

“You think you’re the only person who can blood bend?” You sighed and looked at him.

“You can? Why have I never noticed?” He was clearly in shock, which amused you.

“You see, if you’ve been watching me for two years, you never would have noticed because I never use it. I’ve never had to. But if you had been watching me for a few more years, you would have seen me use it at least twice.” You turned around and walked off the boat.

“I’m not letting you leave. You’re no match for me! Do you know who my father was?” He was trying to blood bend you again, but once again, it wasn’t working.

“Your father? No idea. I take it he wasn’t a very nice man.” You smiled as you helped to untie Lin and Tenzin.

“Ever heard of Yakone?” He said suddenly and you froze.

“Yakone was your dad?” You turned around slowly to face him.

If Yakone really was his dad, he would be really powerful. But he couldn’t even blood bend you. So was he bluffing? Or was he not using his full power?

“You messed with the wrong person.” Suddenly, you couldn’t move.

It was as if Tarrlok had acquired stronger power. You managed to look up at him and saw that he looked different. For once in your life, you were scared. 

“You might be strong, but you can never beat me.” Tarrlok forced you back onto the ship and managed to keep his hold on you while he controlled the ship. Lin and Tenzin still couldn’t move.

“Now then. I doubt any of you will ever see Y/N again. So you should say goodbye now.” He waited for a moment and you saw Lin and Tenzin trying to fight off his blood bending but it was no use.

They could only watch as Tarrlok took you away. As the boat got further away, his blood bending started to wear off on Lin and Tenzin. But at this point, there was nothing they could do.  
They were never going to see you again.


	6. Almost Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin comes to your rescue as Tarrlok takes you away but problems from within the police force causes a turn in events.

“Tenzin, we have to follow him!” Lin struggled but still couldn’t move.

“While I agree with you, neither of us can move.” He was also trying to move.

“That son of a-”

“Chief Beifong!” Saikhan came running towards the dock with some other members of the police behind him.

“I’m fine! I need you to track that boat.” As Tarrlok’s boat moved further away from the dock, his hold on them began to weaken.

“Councilman Tarrlok’s boat? I don’t think we are authorized to-”

“I will take full responsibility. Just do it.” Lin snapped as she slowly stood up.

“Of course. Get a small boat and follow him!” Saikhan called over his shoulder and the police officers behind him got to work.

“What happened here?” He mumbled as he looked around.

“Tarrlok kidnapped Y/N. Tenzin and I tried to stop him. He used blood bending and escaped.” Lin was very curt with her words as she looked down at Tenzin.

“You can move now, you know.”

“Oh, right.” He stood up and brushed himself off.

“Chief, you should sit this one out.” Saikhan said as Lin walked towards one of the police owned boats.

“Why?”

“It appears as though you have...personal ties to this.” He didn’t meet her eye when he said this.

“Is that so? Fine. If anything happens to her, I will be blaming you, and you alone.” She turned around and crossed her arms, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to take that much responsibility.

“Do what you want.” He mumbled and walked towards a different boat so that he wouldn’t have to be on the same one as Lin.

“Tenzin, you coming with me?” Lin called to him and he nodded.

“Let’s go! Try not to engage in combat!” She called out as the boats left the dock and followed the path of Tarrlok’s.

Meanwhile, you were absolutely miserable. You lost to Tarrlok and that was just embarrassing. You thought of ways to escape but he still had a hold on you. And it seemed as though he saw through your lie.

“You’re not a blood bender, are you?” He turned around and looked at you. The smirk on his face was making you even more miserable.

“What makes you say that?” You decided to try and cover it up as best as you could but this man was way too smart.

“When you, miraculously, fought off my blood bending, you could have easily turned around to take control of me. But you didn’t. Therefore, you are not a blood bender.” He clasped his hands behind his back and stood proudly, as if he had just made an amazing discovery.

“So just because I’m not an asshole like you, I’m automatically ruled out as a blood bender? Solid logic you got there.” You scoffed and looked away from him.

“Well, you seem to be quite confident. Go on then.” He stopped blood bending you and waited for you to attack.

You knew that you couldn’t fight him head on because he would start blood bending you. So you did the only logical thing. You ran, full speed, at the side of the boat and jumped off. You could hear Tarrlok shouting as you did so but he couldn’t react in time.

You used your water bending to propel you through the water, trying to get as far away from him as possible, only for you to collide with another, smaller boat.

“What the hell was that?” You heard a muffled voice through the water and immediately recognised it as Lin’s.

“Lin!” You pushed yourself out of the water and collapsed into her boat.

“Y/N? What the flameo are you doing?” She knelt down beside you and looked around for Tarrlok’s boat.

“I...escaped.” You were breathless but overall, okay.

“Yes, I see that. Where is Tarrlok?” Tenzin helped you sit up while Lin stood up and continued to scan the area.

“Probably following me.” You stood up too, despite Tenzin’s protests, and pointed to the direction you came from.

“Well then we should get out of here. Saikhan! Tell everyone to head back to the city!” Lin called out and all of the boats began to turn back around.

“Lin, someone needs to arrest him.” Tenzin said suddenly and both you and Lin looked at him in shock.

“Never thought I’d hear that from you. But you’re right. And I finally have grounds to do so.” Lin agreed with him, which left you and Tenzin in shock.

“He’s dangerous. I don’t think anyone can stop him. He’ll just blood bend anyone who tries.” You brought up the main problem and Lin sighed.

“We’re going to have to think about that. Which could take a while.” She frowned and squinted.

“What’s wrong?” Tenzin asked, worried that Tarrlok was already back in the city.

“Nothing. We’re almost back.” 

You exhaled deeply, out of relief, and looked back, expecting to see nothing but water behind you. But there was a boat. His damn boat.

“Uh, Lin?” You tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

“This man, I swear.” She mumbled and looked down at you.

“Want me to put some more distance between us?” You offered and she nodded.

“Don’t overwork yourself though.” She added as an afterthought as you started water bending, pushing his boat further back.

“I never do.” But you were finding this task to be a lot more difficult because Tarrlok was pushing back.

“What’s wrong?” Lin could see the frustration on your face.

“He’s fighting back. Why can’t he just back off!” You put all of your energy into one more push, which managed to push his boat back a fair amount.

“I’ve known Tarrlok for a while and backing off is not something he knows how to do.” Tenzin frowned and looked back.

“The more I learn about him, the more he annoys me.” You turned back around and felt relieved as you saw the dock.

“Thank god.” Lin mumbled as everyone got off of the boats and regrouped.

“Alright, we need a plan to take down Tarrlok.” She said as everyone gathered around.

“Chief Beifong?” Saikhan raised his hand and she nodded for him to continue.

“I can’t take down Tarrlok.”

“Are you saying that you’re afraid or too weak?” She raised her eyebrows and he shook his head.

“No I mean, I can’t help you because I’m already helping him.” Saikhan nodded to the metal benders who instantly tied up you, Lin and Tenzin. First with metal cords, and then with regular rope so that Lin wouldn’t be able to bend them.

“Saikhan! Do you want to get thrown in jail?” Lin shouted and he smirked.

“I won’t be thrown in jail. Not when Tarrlok is in charge.” He turned around and started to walk away, leaving the three of you there for Tarrlok.

“Tarrlok will never be in charge!” Tenzin shouted and Saikhan stopped walking.

“He will be, as long as you’re not there to mess things up.” 

“Well we’re not going to go down quietly!” You shouted and fell silent when you heard someone laughing.

“Oh, I think you are.” Tarrlok emerged from the shadows and stood in front of you.

“How did you get here so quickly?” Lin shifted around and tried to move so that you weren’t in front of Tarrlok but ultimately failed.

“I’m a water bender. I thought that was pretty obvious.” Tarrlok rolled his eyes and crouched down to be eye level with you.

“You and I are going to live a wonderful life together.” He mumbled.

You were about to say something back when your vision started to blur. You could feel your eyelids closing slowly and the last thing you saw before you blacked out was Tarrlok, with his triumphant smile plastered on his face.


End file.
